disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Book of Cedric
'The Book of Cedric '''is the 25th episode of Season 42. Summary Due to a mail mix-up, Cedric accidentally gets a witch’s spellbook instead of his new sorcerer book he ordered, and things get turned upside down when the witch spells cast magical trouble for him and his friends. Plot The episode begins at the castle where Sofia and Cedric are happily running up to each other, excited about the new sorcerer spellbook that Cedric ordered online being delivered. Off to the post office, they exclaimed linking arms with each other and running to the post office! At the post office, the mailman was up early and was about to unlock the door to open up the post office when suddenly, two excited customers were coming to pick up their delivery as he groans and enters the post office, then closes the door behind him just as he felt Cedric and Sofia pounding on the door to let them in. Feeling irritated by their enthusiasm, the mailman shouts at them to hold it until Sofia and Cedric calmed down as he (the mailman) tells them that he hasn’t picked up the mail, and especially the package for Cedric, from the delivery house yet, as he tells them firmly to be patient before heading off on his motorcycle scooter. Three hours later, he was coming back with the mail, plus two packages, and humming a happy tune, when suddenly, on a rocky road, he trips over a rock and then the mail and the packages fall out of the basket! Quickly, he picks the letters up, then the packages that have fallen into a mud puddle. Luckily, they were protected by mess proof brown paper, but the address stickers fell off when the mailman wiped the mud off the packages. He tries to figure out which was which, until he places the stickers onto the packages, puts them back in his basket, and rides off in a rush! Later, the mailman arrives at Lucinda and Marla’s house to deliver the first package to Marla as she takes the package and rips it open, hoping that it is the advanced witch spell book, but it was only the advanced sorcerer spellbook that was supposed to be delivered to Cedric as Marla decides to return it and order a new spellbook later. As the mailman came back to the post office, he gets back inside to put the second package onto the pickup desk just when Cedric and Sofia heard him come back, enter the post office and when they saw the package finally here, they cried out with excitement and started taking the package, then they both ripped it open just to find the spellbook in Cedric’s hand! There were wicked cool prints on the cover, because it’s an advanced copy! Suddenly, like magic, the book glows and floats up in midair and Sofia and Cedric fly between it as a chorus sings. Then as the scenario was finished, Cedric and Sofia open the book together and light floods out as the two’s eyes grew wide with amazement, when the mailman clears his throat and tells them in a sarcastic and annoyed tone that this is a post office, not a library. Sofia and Cedric hear that and closed the book, then Sofia responds with an embarrassed grin "Sorry." Later, at the castle, Sofia and Cedric were in his workshop, ready to learn every advanced sorcerer spell from their new spellbook. Characters *Sofia *Cedric *Clover *Mia (bird) *Robin *Whaughtnut *King Roland II *Queen Miranda *Amber *James *Jade *Ruby *Lucinda *Marla Trivia *This episode is an inspiration and a reference of ''The Book of Slinkman from Camp Lazlo. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, here Category:Episodes Category:Season 42 Category:Episodes focusing on Cedric Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Amber Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Inspirations Category:Season 42 episodes based on cartoons